I Need You Now
by XxXPeEkAbOo13XxX
Summary: Beck rapes Jade then leaves her now she has no one to turn to her family is distant, her friends have all left and when something even worse happens she needs someone before she falls apart and tori is there but will she push tori away when she needs her?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FROM!:)

"Please, please don't do this im begging you please!" I begged him as he forced me to strip in front of him. I got down to nothing but my bra and panties. He looked at me with disgust. "All of it!" "Please." I begged again. "Here i'll do it!" he screamed at me and pulled on my bra so hard it simply broke, then he forced my panties off me and thrust me on the bed. I curled up into a ball trying to prevent what was happening even though it was inevitable. Beck had at least sixty pounds on me and was much stronger he climbed on top of me pinning me down flat on the bed. He pulled my legs apart and tried to enter himself inside me but I was a virgin and he had trouble but he soon solved that. With a powerful thrust there was a searing pain and he was inside me. He thrust himself in and out of me, he went deep inside me and it hurt it was a searing pain. Tears were streaming down my face I stole a glance downward there was blood pouring onto the bed from where he had broken me.

"OH! God did this have to be my first time? Rape? By the boy I thought loved me in the basment of his house? First times are supposed to be special!" He finally finished and rolled off me. He panted for some time then got up and got dressed. "Get your fucken clothes on and leave my fucken house don't say one word to anybody or I will tear you a knew asshole understand?" I nodded furiously and got up put my clothes on and ran out the back door without one word I didnt even look back. Tears were still streaming down my face when I got home and my pants were stained with the blood that was still running. I got home around 2am and to my surprise my dad was up waiting for me. "Jade! Where have you been its 2 in the morning! And are you on your period?" I stood there for a minuete unable to answer I could barley lie in this situation my hair was a comlete reck, my clothes were torn and wrinkled and my jeans were stained with blood.

"Beck's house." I answered after a while. "And yes im on my period." I lied hoping it was convincing. "Did he touch you? Did he hurt my baby girl?" My dad asked menicingly. "No dad it was just a conversation." He shook his head. "Get yourself cleaned up and go to bed." "Yes daddy!" I said as I dashed into my room. I took off my pants the bleeding had finally stopped. Changed into a new pair of panties and went to bed. I finally slept after a few more hours of staying up.

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

I woke up the next morning with little more than 3 hours of sleep being made to go to school. I got up stumbling I shook my head trying to clear the tired from sleep depravation. I blindly pulled on some panties jeans and a t-shirt grabbed my bookbag and left. I slept on the bus and through the school day Beck had broken up with me that morning texing me at 7 in the morning on the bus. I was finally ready to get up and move at five o clock in the afternoon. I got home off the bus expecting to just run in grab my dinner off the counter and go to my room to eat. But instead I walk in the house to yelling between my mom and dad...again.

"What the fuck happened this time?" I scream and they both look at me and calm down. "Baby come here and sit at table with us we need to talk to you." My dad told me. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself as we sit down. "Now sweetie please tell us what happened last night. We know very well it wasnt just a conversation. Your hair, your clothes and the blood on your pants your no were near your period." My dad presured me but I couldnt tell. "No." I said flat out I would not tell them. "Tell us now or your grounded!" My mother threatened. "No!" "Fine go to your room and don't come out!" My mother yelled at me and tears sprung into my eyes but I obeyed without question. And the week passed like that almost becoming rythmic. I come home, we sit at the table, they try to get it out of me,I say no and im sent to my room. I wake up again on monday waiting to see if the day will hopefully change and it does today I wake up and run to the bathroom hand over my mouth everything I ate yesterday coming out into the toilet.

"Mom!" I call another wave sending me over the toilet again. "Yes Jade what is it?" "Wh-Whats todays date?" I ask catching my breath then crumbiling on to the wonderfully cool bathroom floor. "Uh the thirteenth!" She finally said. I froze my period was two weeks late Beck hadn't used protection when he raped me and I wasn't on birth control. I wasn't sure but I think I might be...

pregnant

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

I was shaking as I got up from the floor. I was almost certain I was pregnant but there was a small hope that I wasn't! I got dressed emptied my bookbag and went into the kitchen I had been very hungry latly I packed some crackers and chips. "By mom i'm goin to school!" I called going out the door. Instead of going to school I grabbed my bike and rode to the CVS right down the road.

I parked my bike and went in the store. I kept my head down as I went to the cashiers desk. "Excuse me can you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?" I asked not bothering to look up. "Jade?" The cashier asked me shocked. My head snapped up I knew that voice. I looked it was Tori! I ran out of the store but fell on the pavment skining my knee. "Ow!" I screamed not even noticing Tori coming out of the store after me. I laid on the pavement holding my knee and crying but I wasn't crying because of my knee I was crying from embarassment. Tori came and kneeled down in front of me. "Jade are you okay?" She asked me gently. "No i'm not why are you here its a school day?" "I work here before school and on the weekends, now tell me whats wrong Jade I swear I will never tell anyone!" "Oh Tori!" I sniffed for some weird reason I trusted her. "Tori Beck raped me and now i'm pregnant." I confided

She gasped and pulled me toward her. Tori held me like a mother should, she rubbed my head and talked to me gently. "Oh Jade i'm so sorry! Come on lets go inside this doesn't need to happen out here." She pulled me inside the store we went to the employe lounge she grabbed a pregnancy test on the way. I had stopped crying for the most part though a few tears still spilled. We got into the louge and she handed me the test pointing to a bathroom. "Thanks!" I said quietly. She hugged me and nodded for me to go. I went into the bathroom and read the instructions. Pee on the stick wait five minuets then if its blue your not pregnant if its red you are. I followed the instructions now all I had to do was flip it over. I took a deep breath and flipped it. I burst into tears there it was a bright red square. I wasn't nessicarily crying because I didn't want the baby I was crying because it was a rape child.

I went out to where Tori was tears still on my cheeks. "Jade?" She asked cautiously. I gave her the test she looked at it for a moment then turned her attention toward me. "So what are you going to do now?" "I don't know. I don't know what to do with the baby. I don't know how to tell my parents. I don't know anything right now." "Jade just don't kill the baby!" "What? Never! Now actually I do know that I will NOT kill my baby!" "Do you want it?" "Yeah I actually do."

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

Me and Tori talked all day. I finally figuered out most of what to do now. I know I want to keep the baby I want it very much and I wanted its father out of its life its name never even spoken where the baby can hear. I still didn't know how to tell my parents and as much as I didn't want to tell Beck I was going to have to. I was exteremly afraid that my mother wouldnt let me keep it she might even make me have an abortion.

We ditched school that day spending the whole time talking and me eating and occasially being sick. When it was time for us to be home from school we left and I thanked her for all she has done for me today. Then hopped on my bike and rode home. As soon as I was home I bolted for the toilet surprised that as soon as I walked in the door I wasn't called to the table to try and get out of me what happened that night. When I was finished I scrubbed my teeth and went to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and pulled out the test. I loved my baby dearly but I was still stuck on my mom and Beck. I couldn't bear to think of what might happen when Beck was told. Would he hurt me? Would he fight for custody and make up some lie like I wanted the sex? What would he do?

And what about my mom? Her and dad were constantly fighting and were on the brink of divorce the last thing they needed was a pregnant fifteen year-old! One good thing if they divorced I was an only child and they wouldn't have to split me and a sister or brother up. Someone knocked at my door I scrambled to put the test back in my pocket before they came into my room but it fell of the bed I heard the knob turn and I jumped after it but it was to late my door opened and I froze there stood my dad looking at the test in my hand. He looked at it as if someone had slapped him in the face. "Daddy im sorry!" I started but was cut off. He walked toward me took the test out of my hands and slapped me right accross the face then stormed out of the room. I fell to the floor my face stinging.

I could hear the yelling that had already started between my parents. "What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant?" My mother yelled. "Here look at the fucking test!" My dad screamed at her. There was a pause then my door flew open again my mom stood there pure anger on her face. "What the hell where you thinking?" "Mom its not my fault!" "Mabye not entierly but that thing inside you is at least half your fault!" "Who's is it?" "I-I can't tell you! Momma im sorry!"

"What do you plan to do with the thing?" She asked me clearly wanting an answer she would like but thats not what she was going to get. "Its a baby and I want to keep it!" "No either adoption or abortion!" "What! No mom this is my baby and im keeping it!" "I understand its yours but your also a fifteen year old girl who is in a arts high-school and why can't you even tell me who's the father ! Baby I thought you could tell me anything! And why is it not your fault unless..."Her eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh baby you were raped wern't you?" I nodded silently.

She knelt down and held me. "Sweetie please tell me who it was!" "I can't he'll hurt me!" "Jade that won't happen if you tell me!" "Mom please let me keep the baby! I can't hurt it and I can't give it up!" "Baby at least think about adoption!" I knew it was no use to argue and she actually ment your having an adoption. "Okay mom i'll give the baby up." I agreed lying. "Oh I know it will be hard but this will be the best thing for you!" My mother said trying and failing to cheer me up. "Whats my father doing?" "Drinking again you know how he deals with stress. Baby what happened where did this bruse come from?" She asked a hand on my cheek. The tears started flowing again. "Dad slapped me." "Wh-why?" She asked her eyes filled with fear and anger. "Because i'm pregnant." I told her through tears.

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

"Thats why he hit you?" I nodded. My mother got up and went into the living room I knew what she was doing I had started another fight between my parents. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" My mother yelled at my father from the living room. "You hit your daughter because she's pregnant?" "Yeah! That ungratful irresponsible bitch needed some sense slapped into her!" My fathers words were slurred he was already drunk. "Dammit its not even her fault! That child was raped!" Then the yelling escalated to where they were both yelling and I couldn't make out what either was saying anymore I crawled in my bed and went to sleep somewhere in this.I was woken up sometime late during the night by my mother. "Baby come on wake up!" "Mom whats going on?" "Were leaving were going to nana's house and later were going to the courthouse and filing for a restraining order and divorce." I nodded I had slept in my clothes so there was no need for me to get dressed. We got to my nana's house I greeted my grandparents then crashed again. I woke up around eight to get ready for the court house I took a shower, blowdried my hair and ate some soup. We left at nine my mom went in the court room while I sat outside on a bench. I thought about someway to get out of giving my baby away. It couldn't be legal my mom couldn't possibly force me into an adoption. Wait! That was the answer it couldn't possibly be legal!

I pulled my cell phone out and checked the time it was ten my mom wouldn't be out until twelve! I jumped up and walked down to the divorce files. "Excuse me?" I asked the woman at the desk. "Do you know where custody is located?" "Why the fuck are you looking for custody?" She asked me in the bitchyiest attitude ever. "Thats really none of your buiseness now please just tell me where it it is." "Down the hall take a left and its the first door on the left." I went with out another word to her. I found it took a deep breath and went in I went to the desk. "Excuse me is this where I file a lawsuit for attemped forced adoption of a baby?" I asked hesitantly and people were starting to stare. "Um yes but do you mean a baby or a fetus?" "Oh! Um I think I mean a fetus." "Yes go right through that door." She pointed to the one at the very end. I went in the door and saw a nice looking maybe 25 year old man. "Hi my name is Carlilse Wolf how can I help you?" "My name is Jade West and my mother is trying to force me to adopt out my fetus." "Well no one can force you to adopt out your fetus if you don't want to thats your child and should be considered your child and if you want you may call it your baby a lot of woman consider it a baby and actually the law states its a fetus because they do not consider it alive but it is alive it breathes, feels and thinks as far as i'm concerened its a baby and if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." "Well okay Jade please sit down and lets talk." He offered me. "Now what exactly do you want?" "I want to keep my child and my mother is trying to force me to adopt it out when its bor-" I started but froze there was someone outside demanding to know where I was and it wasn't my mother! "Okay where the hell is she? Pale skin, dark hair, purple streak probably here about some pregnancy thing?" I knew that voice it was Beck!

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

"I'm sorry I can't tell you!" "Whatever i'll find her my self!" He screamed. I heard a couple doors slam then our door opened. "There you are what the hell is wrong with you? Your carrying my fucking baby and you don't tell me?" He said grabbing my hair and pulling me by it out of the chair to face him. "Hey you can't do that its ausault!" screamed trying to get him to let me go. "Shut the fuck up!" Beck yelled. "You fucking raped me! This baby may be partially yours by blood but as far as i'm concerned your name will never be spoken around this baby! it needs its mother and thats all it needs! Your a fucking perv who deserves to be rotting in jail while your daughter or son is laughing with their mommy and hating you for what you did to me!" "I'll see you in court in twenty minuets!" Beck said then left.

Without warning the tears flowed I dropped to my knees my face in my hands. I felt a warm hand on my back I looked up expecting to see but instead I saw my mother tears streaming from her face. "Oh Jade i'm sorry I never realised how much you loved or needed this baby sweetie you can keep the baby its not my decision this is your baby I just want to let you know I dont have a problem with you keeping it. "Thanks mom!" I hugged her then went to wait outside the courthouse. I pulled out my phone and called Tori. I asked her if she would come defened me and she agreed. She got here and we both went inside Beck was already there. "Custody trial between Jade West and Beck Oliver over the unborn fetus." The judge stated.

"Now first thing is first did you rape ?" "Please define that for me." "Rape is any sex that is forced onto a person." "Then no I did not rape Jade West." Beck had always been a good liar but I never ever thought he could be this low! "What the hell! Yes he did!" I screamed. " I am hearing two different sides to this story. Did you rape ?" "No." I couldn't belive this was happening the least he could do was tell the truth and the judge belived him! "Now you may present your side of this why should you have the baby?" "I should get custody of my baby because i'm its mother for one! This child needs me like it needs air to breathe! Beck is a frequent drug user, he steals and is a pervert! He is a sixteen year old who i've seen go after eight year olds! I have seen all this i'm a witness! If you give him custody of this child it will be smoking pot by the time its five!" "Understood. Now considering everything has said why in the world should I give you this child?" "Well the baby needs a father! You wouldnt let it grow up without a father would you?" The judge shook her head. "Poor words . I award full custody to Jade West!"

Tori jumped up and down in happiness and hugged me I pushed her away. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. "Sorry Tori its not that i'm not happy its just I-" Then I passed out.

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

I woke up to a sickly smell. I opened my eyes and blinked the light was bright I heard a heart montiter. My eyes finally ajusted to where I could see. I looked a round the room Tori and my mom were here. "Mom?" I said my voice a whisper. Her head snapped up. "Jade your awake!" I shook my head. "What happened what day is it?" "You passed out in the courtroom from stress its wednesday you were out for two weeks." "Is the baby okay?" "Yeah the baby's fine!" She assured me. "Oh! I need to go get the nurse they told me to get them as soon as you woke up." She ran out of the room. "Hey!" Tori said a soft smile on her face. "Tori is there something wrong?" "Well were not sure-" The nurse came running in. "Oh good your awake! How are you feeling?" "Pretty good actually I just feel like I took a nice long nap that I needed." "Well thats good look i'm going to do an ultra sound okay did you know your three months today you should start to feel the baby move." She told me then left the room.

"Mom did you divorce dad?" "Yes baby i'm sorry that had to happen." "Its okay I knew it was coming." I gasped and put a hand over my stomach I could feel the baby moving inside me it almost felt like it was dancing or performing gymnastics. I giggled. The nurse brought the ultrasound machine into the room. She put that cold gross jelly stuff and the microphone - type - thing on my no-longer-perfectly-flat stomach then turned it on the first thing that happened was I heard a very fast heartbeat. My baby's heartbeat! Then I saw the picture it was a very tiny baby but for some reason it looked like it had a necklace on. "Oh my god!" The nurse whispered. "What? Whats wrong?" "The baby's umbilicle cord is twisted around the baby's neck!" "What does that mean?" I asked holding my breath. "Well...its very loose right now because the baby's so little so its not in any danger right now but in a few months when it starts to get big it will start to choke the baby and could possibly kill it." "What are my options?" "Well I wont lie you could have an abortion, we could do a premature birth, or we could try in-vitro surgery." "What are the risks with the last two?" "If you did a premature birth the baby would be three months early, underweight, and its chance of living wouldnt be that high it would need to stay in an incubator for at least five months at the earliest. Now with the in-vitro surgery that has never even been attemptied in California and legaly I cant flat out reccomed it but i would say the premature birth would probably be the best option."

"Well is there any way I can get the baby to full term and not have to do either?" "Crawling might work." "What?" "Getting on your hands and knees and crawling might work, women with breach baby's will often crawl and that with turn the baby. Its possible that while the cord is still loose crawling will push it up and over the baby's head." "Okay can you tell the baby's sex yet?" I asked changing the subject I really hoped it would be a girl all my life I had never found baby boys that appealing. "Uh yeah its...its a boy!" Honestly I was a little dissapoineted after all i'd been through and god couldn't give me my little baby girl the one I had dreamed of my whole life to cherish? But I loved my baby no less. And I walked out of the hospital that day determined to save my baby's life.

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

I got down on my hands and knees once again for another hour of crawling. I was four months now and the docter said the cord was slowly slipping from my son's neck. It was at this point almost at the top of his head. They said I could finally go back to school tomorrow I don't know how the teachers or students would react to learn i'm pregnant I had a very small baby bump right now and could eaisily be covered with a baggy or flowy top. Every night right before bed I got down on my hands and knees and crawled for an hour they said in about three weeks the cord should be fully stratened out and my son will be in no danger. I loved him so much already I was still a little ticked off at god for not giving me the daughter I dreamed about my whole life but I was pretty much over it now. I want to name him Liam i've always liked that name though I always pictured my boyfriend being named that.

I finished crawling and went to bed. Sometimes I wondered if they had made a mistake and that it was a girl I just had this feeling deep down but the doctors assured me it was a boy so I didn't ask questions. I laid down and closed my eyes couldn't wait to go back to school! I opened my eyes at six in the morning and got up to go to school. I didn't really want anyone knowing I was pregnant yet so I put on a dark flowy top that cascaded down over my stomach and made it look like I was perfectly thin again. I cooked my self a cheese omlet ate then ran outside to catch the bus. People welcomed Jade West back with the same glorious fear they had of me when I was here earlier and scince no one but Tori and Beck knew I was pregnant there was no real danger of me getting out of the mean girl postion until I got bigger. I got to school and the teachers welcomed me back graciously (Well sikowitz threw a ball a me to get my attention to tell me hi! but when doesnt he do that!) The morning went fine and we went to lunch I hadnt seen Beck all day and was a little worried that he was spreading my secret around the school but no one was making fun of me, I couldn't say anything to cat with out her going. Whats that supposed to mean? But that was cat, andre was cool, robbie was...robbie! and tori was my friend well my getting annoying freind but still. I walked with my lunch to where tori was sitting but was tripped and knocked to my knees by guess who...Beck!

He loomed over me his tray in his hands. He took his tray and dumped everything on me. Milk and spaghetti were in my hair, on my face all over my body staining my jeans and shirt and the milk ran down under my shirt cold on my skin. Tori got up and ran to help me Beck was gone already. I was sick and tired of Tori she came even when I didnt need her. "Jade you okay?" She asked as I got up. "Whats your problem?" I asked her when I was up. "What do you mean?" "I mean my life's a freaking living hell! My dad is an abusive chronic alchololic, my ex boyfriend is a freaking drug addicted rapist and my mom and me are living with my grandparents! Why are you still my friend?" She looked at me for a moment then her eyes seemed to soften so much it was like they melted. "I'm your friend because you need one now more then ever." She whispered to me. "Oh Tori i'm sorry I just...life's gettin to me. She wrapped her arms around me. "Its okay! Come on lets call your mom and get you clean!" She said and we rushed to the office.

They woudnt let me call my mom but they offerd me to take a shower in the girls locker room. I agreed and took a shower while no one was in there and got to my next class in time. I was a little worried I had forgotten about gym! In gym your required to take a shower or you dont pass and you had it every day! I guess my secret was out today. Fifth peroid ended and next was gym I played to where I had to sit down a few times saying my foot was hurting. Then it was time to take showers all the girls were put into a locker room everyone had their own stall but they were open stalls I tried to convince the teacher not to make me take a shower today but it was no use she gave me the old if I let you I have to let everyone speech. Well at least the stall I shared I shared with Tori, Cat, and Trina and no one else could see me. I slowly took my bottoms off Tori and Cat were in the shower and Trina was getting in I took my top and bra off and got in the shower. Cat noticed first. "Oh my god Jade are you pregnant?"

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)

Tears sprung into my eyes. Cat and Trina were staring at me I rubbed a hand up and down my stomach feeling the baby move the baby was so gentle and it moved it didn't kick me ever it just moved gently within me to let me know it was still there and it loved me. "Yeah yeah I am." I said and realised I wasn't ashamed. "What happened who's the father!" Trina asked eagerly. "What happened! Beck fucking raped me thats what happened!" I screamed. "My virginity was taken by a fucking rapist and you can go and tell the whole school it wasn't my fault I was fucking raped!" I said and Trina stepped back a little nodding. When showers were done I got dressed and went to my last class it was so boring and you couldn't leave the room like it was crazy even if you were like cut and bleeding! The woman who taught the class was so boring all she taught us about was becoming a different person to play your character and opera all year long these were the times I missed sikowitz! And right now I was in the middle of class and had to pee like no ones buisness I had read about this the baby will lean on your bladder and make you have to pee really bad. I raised my hand.

'Mrs. Smith my I go to the bathroom!" I pleaded."Ms West you know while I am teaching there is no leaving my class if you had to go to the bathroom plan ahead and go before class!" "I did everyone does but I got to pee now!" "No!" "Fine i'll just leave what are you going to do hit me you can't stop me!" "Jade what has gotten into you today you were such a good student!" "Are you fucking kidding me! All your students are good all you have to do in this class is show up! A dog could pass this class! And for your imformation a baby at this very moment is using my bladder as a bean bag chair! Look!" I said and rolled up my shirt to show everyone my stomach. "And just so you know the baby isn't my fault I was raped so everyone who had something to say about me being irresponsible shut your fucken mouths I love this baby and am keeping him it wasn't my fault!" I screamed and walked out the door to the bathroom.

When I got out it was time to leave I picked up my bag and went to my mother waiting outside. I had another ultrasound today to check on the baby and what was up with the cord. We got to the hospital and they told me the cord had straitened out! I could carry the baby to full term! When I got home I took a shower there was still noodles and dried milk in my hair I was acctually happy that everyone knew I was pregnant now I didn't have to try and keep it a secret. I was happy that my baby was safe I had no secrets anymore and I got to cuss out a teacher and did not get in trouble.

For once if only for a minuet I was happy.

PLZ! review i givs cookie! 


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!:)  
I got up to go to school after a nice long weekend I'm six months now and honestly I couldn't be more torn. I so happy that I will be a mother in a little under three months and i'm huge but I can laugh at that. Things got better and then got so much worse! My grandmother kicked us out so i'm living with Tori for the time being I have no idea where my mother is I haven't seen her in two months all I have from her right now is a letter saying she will always love me and she tried her bestand hopefully one day she will get me back. All I really have left right now is my baby the only part of me really. I mean I would always have Tori but my baby he is a part of me who I will always have. I was so thankful to Tori right now I couldn't begin to ever repay her for what she's doing for me. School is still school sikowitz is being...I don't know if there a name for sikowitz's personality ecentric would be the closest thing I could think of.

Anyway I had to get myself up a little earlier today because sikowitz wanted me at school early to reherse a seen with cat. Trina drove me drove me to school. I got into sikowitz's class and immedently had a ball thrown at my head. "Sikowitz!" I screamed at being hit in the face. "Sorry but I need to talk to you." "And Jade lets talk wouldn't have been enough? Oh and I brought you some coconuts I know their milk gives you visions!" "Yay!" "Now Jade I am sorry but you can't participate in school produtions until your son is born." "Don't be sorry I understand." I said knowing this was coming. "Good now school starts in 2 minuets would you like to throw the ball at Cat?" "Sure!" Cat was always the first in class. "Hey!" Cat screamed popping in the classroom and I threw the ball she ducked and I missed. "Hi Jade!" She said giggiling. Soon everyone filed in the classroom. My favorite class was sickowitz I loved how he taught. "Drive by exersise your all bugs trying to aviod being stepped on!" "NO! NO! Dont step on me!" I practiced with Tori. "PLEA-" I stopped and gasped it felt like I was peeing my pants but I didn't have to go to the bathroom! "Um sickowitz can I go to the bathroom?" "Sure Jade." I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the hadicap stall. I pulled down my pants and looked at my underware it was soaked I knew what had happened I had gone into labor no matter how much I tried to carry my baby to term I had failed he was coming, he was coming now three months early!

Then the pain came. It hurt it hurt like hell but not a sound came out of me it was no good to complain or scream. I texted Tori I needed her with me now. She showed up within a few moments going under the door. "Jade what the hell?" "Tori baby's coming now!" I said through clenched teeth as a contraction finished. "Oh my god!" "Please help me I don't want to go to a hospital!" "I will don't worry." She promised me. My contractions were already thirty minuets apart. It wouldn't be long till he was here. Tori stayed with me through all of it 2 whole hours. They started getting closer together I had laid a blanket down for me to sit on. Tori checked me again. "Tori!" I said straining. "I think its time for me to push!" "Okay wait a minuet." She said and ran out of the bathroom. She returned a few moments later with a few blankets. She put one over my waist and legs then removed my jeans and underware. "Okay Jade push!" She said and I obeyed I pushed like my life depended on it and it hurt but it was for my son. I stopped and breathed preparing myself for the next one "Okay I can see his head push!" I pushed even harder than I had before and felt my tiny son slip out of me. I heard Tori gasp. "Whats wrong?" "Jade its a girl!" My mouth dropped open then spread into a smile then dissappered. My daughter wasn't crying! "Tori why is she not crying give her to me!" Tori gave me the tiny pink bloody mess that was my daughter she wasn't breathing her face was turning blue and her umbilicle cord was twisted around her neck!

Tori got up and ran out of the bathroom I quickly removed the cord from her neck once it was off she breathed and started to cry. She was so tiny she had a head full of thick black hair and bright blue eyes there was not a trace of Beck within her! I whispered to her and she calmed down. I grabbed a soft velvet blanket and wrapped my tiny baby in it. I could hear voices outside the bathroom. Then the door to the stall flew open tori stood there with the nurse and sikowitz. The nurse came over and took my baby from me and she started to cry. "Hey give her back you can't do that!" Tori locked the door to the stall. "Hey I asked you to come check on the baby not take her away from Jade!" Tori screamed and took my daughter away from her and handed her back to me she calmed down after she was handed to me she stopped crying. Tori forced the nurse out and it was just me Tori and sikowitz.

"Jade an ambulance is coming." "Okay." within a few moments the paramedics were here. They took me and my daughter to the hospital. I was put in a hospital room and checked out they told me I was fine but wanted to keep me overnight. I was in there for over an hour before I heard anything about my daughter. "?" A nurse asked as she walked in my room. "Yes hows my daughter? Is she okay?" "Well she has a very low birth weight and we had to do a cardiac surgury witch was successful. She will need to be kept in an incubator for three months." "Im going to see her." I said getting up from the bed. "You cant do that." She told me as I walked toward the door. "Why not!" I screamed. "You have to be over eighteen!" "Look she is daughter and I will see her! I screamed and ran to the NIKU. I found my daughter and sat beside her. Another nurse walked up to me. "You her mother?" She asked kindly she didn't look much older than me maybe even a year younger. "Yea. She's so tiny!" I whispered and put my hand in to touch her. I touched her and she jerked aware of me. "Well she needs a name we like to call the babies by there name here and don't worry if your under 18 were very leniant here that's my little boy next to her his name is James and im fourteen and allowed in here I work here part-time to spend time with my son. So whats her name?" I thought about it for a moment I was expecting a boy. "Sookie." I said flat out. "Sookie Elana West." Thats her name. I said stroking my baby's hair and her kicking and giggling as if she approved of the name I had just given her. "I like that its unique I never would have thought of something like that." She said and left the room.

I woke up to crying and I was happy to wake up and feed Sookie even at three in the morning I usally didn't have to wake up very early but the days I did tended to be special days. I got up and went to the nursurey taking her out of her crib she quieted down immediently and let me feed her. After I fed her I rocked her back to sleep. I rocked my special little girl who loved me so much and showed it! She was quiet and sweet when I held her but threw a hissy fit if anyone else touched her. Beck was finally convited of rape and was serving a fifty year sentance. And I fell asleep right there my sleeping Sookie in my arms and thanking god for giving me her.

PLZ! review i givs cookie!

Thank you I hoped you enjoyed my story!

Silver~


End file.
